kamenrider555fandomcom-20200214-history
SB-555T Faiz Blaster
Designated "SB-555T", the was received in the mail by Mari from Hanagata. It was made to resemble a modern trunk-box for the Auto Vajin's vehicle mode, as the Faiz Blaster is too big to be stored in the Smart Brain briefcase that stores most of Faiz's Gear. During its first activation, by equipping the Faiz Phone into the Faiz Blaster while wearing the Faiz Driver, Faiz accessed phenomenal power from a Smart Brain Satellite in orbit, allowing him to enter Blaster Form. In Blaster Form, though the base form is 仮面ライダー555　超全集（下巻）　p．13, the Faiz Blaster can be transformed into either , to which the Faiz Blaster functions like a a powerful energy pump-action shotgun or , to which the Faiz Blaster functions like a thick bladed lightsaber-like sword made from solidized Photon Blood. The Exceed Charges of the Faiz Blaster are the , which fires a powerful and large blast of Photon Energy at the target, and the , where Photon Blood pools to create a giant bladed construct of the blade, sharp enough to cleave through a train car. While in Photon Breaker Mode, the Faiz Blaster can also be used in place of the Faiz Pointer to shoot a stream of energy and perform a similar, but more powerful Exceed Charge called . Code Combinations *'5-5-5 Enter': This code allows for Faiz to assume Blaster Form. *'5-2-4-6 Enter': This code allows for Faiz to use the Photon Field Floater to take into the air. *'5-2-1-4 Enter': This code allows for Faiz to turn the Photon Field Floater into the Bloody Cannons. *'1-4-3 Enter': This code allows for Faiz to convert the Faiz Blaster into Photon Breaker Mode (announced as Blade Mode). *'1-0-3 Enter': This code allows for Faiz to convert the Faiz Blaster into Photon Buster Mode (announced as Blaster Mode). *'5-5-3-2 Enter': This code allows for Faiz to execute the Super Strengthen Crimson Smash without the Faiz Mission Memory and Faiz Pointer. Unused Combinations *'5-5-7-6 Enter': This code allows for Faiz to use the Faiz Pointer without the Faiz Mission Memory. *'5-2-7-6 Enter': This code allows for Faiz to use the Faiz Shot without the Faiz Mission Memory. *'5-2-3-2 Enter': This code allows for Faiz to execute the Grand Impact without the Faiz Mission Memory. *'5-4-7-6 Enter': This code allows for Faiz to use the Faiz Edge without the Faiz Mission Memory. *'5-4-3-2 Enter': This code allows for Faiz to execute the Sparkle Cut without the Faiz Mission Memory. *'3-8-2-1 Enter': This code allows for Faiz to summon the Jet Sliger. Unused, due to Faiz's Jet Sliger getting wreaked long before the aquirement of Blaster Form. *'3-8-1-4 Enter': This code allows for Faiz to command the Jet Sliger to attack. Unused, due to Faiz's Jet Sliger getting wreaked and destroyed long before the aquirement of Blaster Form. *'3-8-4-6 Enter': This code allows for Faiz to command the Jet Sliger to fly. Unused, due to Faiz's Jet Sliger getting wreaked and destroyed long before the aquirement of Blaster Form. *'5-8-2-1 Enter': This code allows for Faiz to summon the Auto Vajin. *'5-8-1-4 Enter': This code allows for Faiz to command the Auto Vajin to attack. *'5-8-2-6 Enter': This code allows for Faiz to command the Auto Vajin to assume Battle Mode. *'5-8-8-6 Enter': This code allows for Faiz to command the Auto Vajin to assume Vehicle Mode. *'5-8-4-6 Enter': This code allows for Faiz to command the Auto Vajin to fly. *'9-8-2-1 Enter': This code allows for Faiz to summon the Side Basshar. *'9-8-1-4 Enter': This code allows for Faiz to command the Side Basshar to attack. *'9-8-2-6 Enter': This code allows for Faiz to command the Side Basshar to assume Battle Mode. *'9-8-8-6 Enter': This code allows for Faiz to command the Side Basshar to assume Vehicle Mode. Toy-Exclusive Codes *'3-9-1 Enter': This code enters the Faiz Blaster into Command Mode, repeating all the above codes every time the trigger is pressed. *'1-2-2-4 Enter': This code causes the Faiz Blaster to announce Merry Christmas and play a Christmas song. *'2-0-0-4 Enter': This code causes the Faiz Blaster to announce Happy New Year and play a New Years song. Final Form Ride The transforms Faiz into a large laser cannon, similar in appearance to Faiz's own Faiz Blaster weapon.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/decade/rider/faizblaster.html Final Form Ride Faiz Blaster.jpg|Faiz Blaster Final Form Ride Card 75613-faiz555.jpg|Final Form Ride Faiz Blaster Ganbarider The Faiz Blaster (Buster Mode) is also among the various Rider Weapons used by Ganbarider in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. Behind the scenes Portrayal As a device of Smart Brain, the Faiz Blaster's voice is provided by , who also served as the narrator of Kamen Rider 555. Notes *While the SB-555T Faiz Blaster in the series has a 'Cancel' button, it was missing in the movie Paradise Lost. * Unusually, Smart Brain never thought to destroy the satellite Takumi uses to access Blaster Form, not even in Paradise Lost. They likely thought they could retrieve the Faiz Gear so that they could use Blaster's power for themselves. After its appearance though, said satellite was never seen ever again when Takumi uses Blaster Form in future events. In Kamen Rider Taisen, Takumi even goes straight into Blaster Form instead of Faiz Form without using the Blaster briefcase. One possible explanation is that the satellite isn't granting Takumi access to Blaster Form, but rather helped unlocked it, and the power needed to access it was then transferred into the Faiz Blaster, which thusly makes any effort to destroy the satellite meaningless. * The prop was used in the Canadian children's Spy series "Aaron Stone" by the main character's partner Dark Materia in her first apperence. * A unique aspect of Faiz Blaster Final Form Ride is the inclusion of an additional pair of Faiz Shots and Faiz Pointer attached to the hands and forearms, respectively. References Category:Rider Weapon Category:Dual Weapon Category:Form-exclusive Weapons Category:Smart Brain's devices Category:Form-accessing Devices Category:Guns Category:Swords Category:Arsenal (555)